How To
by lonely-angel-with-broken-wings
Summary: From Jealousy...to...proposal...and a twin brother who is trying to sabotage the relationship.Even the proposal, also the wedding. Can Ruffnut and Snotlout relationship remain strong enough for the wedding of their dreams?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Had to delete the first story. That I uploaded for How To Train Your clearly wasn't the direction. I want to right now it is being redone. Would be upload somewhere in the weekend or one of these timeline here still same as the ...the dragons didn't if chapter one isn't too perfect.

A bright new day, in New Berk. Dragons and Vikings, continue to live in peace. After the defeat of seems to be normal as it was. For the first time, an Viking Trade Market is about to start. Where soon all Vikings from other lands, will come to share goods to trade. As Hiccup, and Astrid was looking upon the sea. As Astrid, looked toward her husband.

"This is a great idea. I mean starting a trade market once a year. And share stuff that they have from other lands." Astrid said.

Hiccup nod.

"Yes indeed. I am just hoping that none of them aren't dragon hunters, in disguise trying to capture the dragons." Hiccup said

As the two continue to look upon the they were looking toward the Hiccup, turn his he saw Tuffnut carrying stuff in his Astrid, did as well. As Hiccup and Astrid, looked toward each other strong feeling that the twins are up to no good again.

"Tuff, Ruff, what are you two up to?" He asked.

As Tuffnut, begin to grin.

"If your thinking that we are up to no good. This time, you got it all wrong. We have been working on my building my own home.." He replied.

Ruffnut nod.

"That's right. My brother had been crashing at my place for a while now. And now he is ready for his own place. And we had been working the whole week on making his own home. After all, the hard work. But we manage to get it done with the help of Barf and Belch. But have to admit going to enjoy my own place it is quiet. Just like a dream come true." She said.

As Astrid, looked toward Ruffnut. Both she and Hiccup knew that she been dating Snotlout for some time now. Which brings some curiosity.

"Does that mean that you and Snotlout, are finally getting married?" Astrid asked.

Ruffnut kept quiet. As she was shaking her head.

"No. I mean, we hadn't even thought about it. Or even talk about it. Lately, he has been busy. When that time comes. Then it comes. But that would be another story." Ruffnut replied.

As she and on their way doing what they were doing. Ruffnut, continue to think about what Astrid said.  
"You know Tuffnut. Maybe Astrid right. Maybe it is time for me and Snotlout to settle down." She said.

Tuffnut remains quiet. He didn't really approve much of that. Nor he didn't really approve Ruffnut dating Snotlout. The thought those two getting to him like a bad his own he begins to he continues onward.


	2. Girl Talk

As many traders arrived, setting up their vendors. Which lead up to many villagers already visiting the area. Ruffnut and Snotlout were taking a stroll together through the market. Ruffnut was still in deep thought. Should she and Snotlout tie the knot? As they were stopping for a Ruffnut was glancing over to a a guy was buying something for his the two begin to hug each it brought her back to the thought of her and Snotlout settling down together. Even looking at how the guy was telling the person he loves how beautiful she was. She even wondered if Snotlout felt the same. She knew back than Snotlout had a reputation on hitting on other Women. She could even remember when he would always try to flirt with Astrid back than. But that changed. She then looked toward was in deep thought himself.

"Snotlout, you know there is something I was thinking about. But I don't know if I should ask this now." She said.

Snotlout kept quiet. As he looked toward her with a smile.

"Go ahead, and ask." He said.

Ruffnut bit her lip. She knew she had it to put it out in the open. Otherwise whatever she is thinking would slip away from her.

"I was thinking. Maybe we should settle down together. You know Tuffnut, isn't living with me. So you could move in. We have been dating for a while. We still hadn't talked about popping the question or anything." Ruffnut said.

Snotlout kept staring at her. As he drew in a blank expression.

"Well,...that is out of the question. I had busy helping out. It isn't to be thinking of settling down yet. And I am not so sure that if it's possible to do so. At this situation, we will talk about this another time." Snotlout said.

Without warning Ruffnut, begin to slap him.

"Another time? You said that the last time! When I asked you to come over for dinner one time. You're implying that you don't have time for me." She said.

As Snotlout shakes his head.

"No. That is not what I meant." He said.

As Ruffnut glares.

"That is what you are implying. Why can't we be liked them?Who are happy and married." She said as she was pointing toward Astrid. Who was alone right now. And then toward Fishlegs with Heather.

As Snotlout looked over toward where she was pointing at.

"But that is them. We are romantic in a way. But other things keep me busy to have time to give you that. I promise that I will make it up to you." Snotlout said.

As Ruffnut glares turning away from Snotlout.

"I get it. I am not that attractive. Well, I am sorry if I am not as attractive as Astrid. Or any other girls, you had made a pass before. I am out of here." Ruffnut said.

As she begin to run off leaving Snotlout Snotlout stood there in disbelief with what Ruffnut he begin to run after her.

"Ruffnut! Just hold on a second!" He said.

As he was running after her. He then soon came to an stopped. When Ruffnut had disappeared in the crowd Astrid was watching the whole scene. She begins to run after Ruffnut. She wanted to know what was going on. And maybe help solve this issue. Knowing that she may not be lucky to find then quickly run to find Stormfly. As Stormfly begin to they begin to search around for seems to be hours of searching. Astrid spotted Ruffnut in the middle of the woods. Who was punching a tree,Even pacing back and Stormfly begin to land, and Astrid begin to dismount from Ruffnut looked toward there was hints of tears.

"If you were a guy. Do you think I am attractive?" Ruffnut asked.

Astrid begins to wondered why she was asking this question. Even to see Ruffnut sad. She wondered what had happened.

"Well, if I .I would say yes. I find you attractive. Did Snotlout say anything to you? That hurt your feelings?" Astrid asked.

Ruffnut, continue to sniff. As she begins to clear her tears she looked toward Astrid.

"I was suggesting to him about settling down. Even thinking about marriage. You know to experience an happily ever after. Like you and Fishlegs and Heather. He avoided .That was when I felt that he did not find me attractive." Ruffnut replied.

Astrid took Ruffnut's hand.

"Of course he finds you attractive. Your the first girl, that he ever loves. Even though, he had been trying to flirt with me. Than to Heather of course. You should go talk to him. I am sure he is upset with what just happen. I saw him trying to go after you. When you took off." She said.

Ruffnut nod.

"Your right. I should go find him and talk to him. Perhaps tomorrow.I give him some space for now. She said.

Astrid nod.

"Good idea. Come on, I'll give you a lift back home." Astrid said.

As Astrid, and Ruffnut begin to mount on Stormfly and headed back home. As they were flying they noticed some dragons flying toward New Berk. As Astrid begins to nod. It looks liked visitors, had arrived to New Berk. Remembering that Hiccup was expecting visitors today.


	3. Guys Talk

Over at the Grand Hall,Hiccup along with Snotlout and Fishlegs,along with their the visitors has Hiccup,was discussing matters chief ,wasn't paying was more focus with what just happen to see Ruffnut was still pondering questioning himself if he wasn't focus on what was going his own Hiccup was shaking hands,with the other person.

"It is we could shake on it,and form an we are ever would send terror and my family here feel very well,and comfortable to be trusting New Berk legendary we heard so much that brought his own villagers and dragons together." The Man said.

As Hiccup nod.

"I would thank you for that you could trust us when there is can always contact we will be there to help defend at any cause." Hiccup said.

The Man smiled.

"We are warriors Dragon fight with honor.I would love to visit your village to get to know we can't stay here to other take this gift as an token of the alliance." He said.

As Hiccup begin to take he and Fishlegs were looking toward some sort of tiny piece of looked toward it with great wondered what it was.

"Thank if you ever are facing trouble with Dragon Hunters or will come to your aide." He said.

As one girl,who was next to the was staring toward the seem to be out of was more or less staring into space.

"What is wrong with him? It seem liked his mind went somewhere then again he got an cocky,arrogant attitude on him." She said.

As Snotlout turn his head glaring.

"I don't deal with insults." He said

As the female was ready to put her fist ready to duke it other male stopped her.

"Don't be stooping to his level." He said.

As the chief from another island nod.

"Now daughter, let us not start any is not how to be impressing you get married." He said.

As she glares.

"Humph! I prefer dating down to earth not cocky types." She said.  
As she stormed she was walking bump into Tuffnut.

"Oh sorry." He said.

The female nod.

"No...my fault." She said.

As Tuffnut was staring toward noticing her eye color purplish gold something rare he had never seen they were looking toward each other the thoughts seem to have broken.

"We are leaving." He said.

As Tuffnut was staring toward they both gave an brief looked toward each Tuffnut found himself she was he watched her walk then looked back to the Great he started to walk toward only to stand near the door listening Fishlegs was looking toward the piece of jewel that was given to them.

"This is one interesting piece of an I can't make it out what it an symbol of alliance of something." Fishlegs said.

Hiccup kept he then looking toward seem to be out of it.

"Is everything alright? Your not your usual self as usual." Hiccup said.

Snotlout sigh.

"I am Ruffnut she gotten mad with me." Snotlout said.

As Fishlegs was focusing on looking toward the building Hiccup had laid he looked up.

"And I am sure you want to have an Guy Talk.I can ask Meatlug to stepped out we can have an us guys." Fishlegs said.

As Meatlug growled angrily an bit.

"This is not really an guy I do need someone to talk to." He said.

Hiccup begin to sigh,giving an slight nod.

"Well,we are ahead and talk.I think we could help you." He said.

Fishlegs nod.

"Right! Friends are always there to help with anything." He said.

Snotlout he was looking toward them.  
"Ruffnut,everything was doing she was telling thinks that we should move in that it is time that we should maybe tie the knot.I didn't respond to her on then thought that I don't find her started to point how you guys are happy in love together married.I think she was ready to point at Toothless and the Light Fury,being in love together.I try to go after she...just took off." Snotlout said.

Hiccup looked toward he begin to nod.

"That is pretty understandable. But here is the you thinking to pop the question? Or are you not that ready? Because if you aren' could've told I think she might've had understand." Hiccup said.

Snotlout looked toward the he looked back. Making sure nobody was listening.

"Between you and you two. I am thinking of popping the question. The problem is I hadn't brought a ring to do it with. Or maybe something bit better." Snotlout said.

Fishlegs was more or less grinning. As he was hugging Meatlug.

"You two are finally going to tie the knot. Meatlug is always excited about these things. She cried when me and Heather got married. Ohh! I gotta tell FishMeat too! We can help!" Fishlegs said

Hiccup nod in agreement.

"Of course we can. There happen to be a vendor down in the Viking Market. A very nice lady, who can customize jewels. And she could help you. I can introduce you to her." Hiccup said.

As Snotlout bow if he knew he could just relay on their rivalries back that all changed now.

"Thank you. Let us go now." Snotlout said.

Tuffnut was listening to he than stepped back.

"Engagement? Not on my watch." Tuffnut thought.

As he took off Hiccup and Snotlout were heading out the door. Fishlegs was staring toward something.

"Uh...Hiccup, out of is this design for?" Fishlegs asked.

As Hiccup stopped turning he begins to walk he was looking toward Snotlout and Fishlegs.

"I am thinking to start a School. Where all the young generation, will learn, train to ride dragons. And I believed that as we go on. The generation to come will continue to train their own children after that. How to ride dragons. And who knows. Maybe somewhere there will be true peace with Dragons and Vikings." Hiccup replied.

Snotlout kept quiet.

"Sounds like a good idea. But seriously come on let's go." Snotlout said.

As he took off with Hiccup and Fishlegs following Hiccup was introducing Snotlout toward the vendor. Snotlout first needed to apologize to Ruffnut. Before he could start doing his own little surprise.


	4. Short Apologize

Ruffnut sighed, maybe she did getting upset with Snotlout was a mistake. She knew she had originally planned to talk to him the next day. But she could not wait. She needed to see him. She begins to leave the house. As she was walking. She was hoping to find Snotlout. She prayed that Snotlout wasn't busy. Because normally he is doing other for himself. But he is mostly helping Hiccup out, with other matters. She hopes she could catch him or at least talk to him. Maybe try and work things out. As she keeps walking looking both ways. She was still in deep thought of what she said to Snotlout. She kept on walking until. She begins to smack into someone. As she begins to fall to the ground.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you." He said.

As he offers his hand toward her.

"No, it was my fault. Please forgive me. Oh, it's you Snotlout." She said.

As she took Snotlout's he helped her the two were staring toward each their face turns blushing red turning away slightly.

"I was just about to go and see you." They both said.

As the two begin to Snotlout took Ruffnut's hand into his own hand.

"Ruffnut, I wanted to apologize for making you think that I did not find you attractive. But you are. You are the first girl, I had ever loved. Even back feeling won't you are my everything." Snotlout said.

Ruffnut lowers her head.

"No. It's my fault. I should've not jumped on you. I guess I was jealous that everyone else is we aren't." Ruffnut said.

Snotlout kissed her hand.

"Tuffnut still single, and he isn't married too." He chuckles.

As Ruffnut smiled.

"That's because he can't keep a relationship. Listen, you do not have to ask me to get married.I don't mind waiting a thousand year for that proposal." She said.

Snotlout quietly begin to scratch the back of his head.

"Yeah...thousand years." Snotlout said.

Ruffnut begins to grin.

"Thousand years worth long as we are together." Ruffnut said.

Snotlout smiled.  
"Yes, that is right together. That's all it matters to me." He said.

Ruffnut kept quiet staring toward Snotlout's eyes.

"Maybe we can do something together a date." She said.

Snotlout first kept quiet. He felt like he wanted to say "Yes" but then he remembered. He had to work on that surprise. Which he could not tell he needed to figure out how to pull a surprised on her.

"You know. As much as I wanted to go on a romantic date with you. But I got some work to do. Hiccup needs some help. So I am not going to be free." Snotlout said.

Ruffnut sigh but nodded.

"I understand. There are other times. We can spend time together." Ruffnut said.

Snotlout nod, not aware that a storm cloud was brewing that could tempt to break their relationship apart.


	5. The Cheater?

The next morning, Snotlout begin to exit out of his house. He begins to make sure Ruffnut, wasn't around. He didn't want her to get any ideas of anything. Also wanting to keep this one a very special surprise. Something she wouldn't expect the right moment. But uh he hasn't thought how he would pull it off yet. As he looked toward Hookfang.

"You think I can pull this off? This surprise for Ruffnut?" He asked.

Hookfang just snorted. Which in dragon words say "No" Snotlout begin to sigh. He knew Hookfang, wasn't that much of a help. As he walks toward the the nice lady begin to show him all the stuff. Snotlout was looking seeing a perfect style. As the vendor was helping him making it. He knew Ruffnut was going to like it in the form of a proposal. Little did he know that Tuffnut was watching him from a faraway place not be seen. As he begins to give one of that mischievous he was still thinking of that pretty girl he has met. Before she had left. He thinks about it later. But right now he's gotta do is make trouble. Operation breaks his sister and Snotlout up is now starting. Ruffnut, in the meantime, was thinking maybe she should get something for Snotlout. Just as she was about to leave. Tuffnut was standing in front of her door.

"Hey sis, I was just coming to see you." He said.

Ruffnut gave a small smile.

"Well, I am heading out for a stroll. I was thinking to get something for Snotlout. While he's out doing stuff errands for Hiccup. He's out of town at the moment." Ruffnut said.

Tuffnut kept quiet. As he shakes his head.

"Did he tell you that? What a liar. I can see that he's still a didn't even leave New Berk. His dragon still here. And I saw him wandering through town. He's still here." Tuffnut said.

Ruffnut shakes her head.

"Maybe he was preparing to leave. Anyway, you can come with me. If you want." She said.

Tuffnut rolled his eyes.

"Okay. But I don't want your heart to be broken. If you see something that you shouldn't see." He said.

As the two pair were walking Ruffnut was looking toward Tuffnut kept quiet. He knew he was playing his cards right. He wondered what would happen next. He was hoping to lead her to where Snotlout is. However, he then looked at something.

"I am going to be browsing over there! I am going to upgrade my Macey." He said.

As he took off Ruffnut begin to shake her head.

"That's all he cares about." She said.

As she was walking browsing. However, as she was browsing. She then came to a stop. When she saw something that shocks her the most. She stood there frozen. When she saw Snotlout, with another Woman. She looked attractive. She watches as he was strapping some sort of bracelet with beautiful blue diamonds onto her arm. Which sparkle like the sun. There was mixed emotion for Ruffnut. She wanted to slap Snotlout's on his face, for being such a liar, and a cheat. But there was another. Where she wanted to cry. Instead, she turns around and just the woman took it she begins to hand it toward Snotlout was already grinning.

"My princess, she's going to love it. When she sees you for all your help." He said.

The Woman smiled warmly.

"It was nothing. I hope she likes it." She said.

Meanwhile, Ruffnut was telling Astrid, and Heather everything. As the two paired with listening to her every word carefully.

"Snotlout, I don't think he would do that." She said.

Heather nod.

"Yeah. Well, he does have his reputation of flirting with any attractive females he if he seriously loves Ruffnut. Then he would do no such thing." She said.

Ruffnut sigh.

"Maybe so. But still, it makes me feel jealous that he with someone else. It makes me think that what he said to me he lied he apologize was nothing but a lie. But I will deal with this." She said.

As she walks away. Heather and Astrid, looked toward each other remain quiet. As Snotlout was making his way home. He soon stops to his track to see Ruffnut there.

"Ruffnut! What a surprise to see you here! I didn't expect you to be here. I was thinking to see you in the morning." He said.

Without warning Ruffnut glares toward him slapping him.

"You're a cheater Jorgenson." Ruffnut said.

Snotlout kept quiet tilted his head in confusion.

"Cheater? What are you talking about Ruff?" Snotlout asked.

Ruffnut glares toward him.

"It's over. I am not going to be dealing with someone who cheats. And makes any girl jealous." Ruffnut replied.

As she took off. Snotlout, however, was still confused with what was going on. As he begins to go off after he arrived at her home. He begins to knock on the door.

"Ruffnut! Please open the door! We need to talk." He said.

However, there was no begins to open the door from his home. As he glares toward Snotlout.

"Keep it down!" He shouted.

As Snotlout glares back.

"Well! Sorry! I am trying to get Ruffnut's attention." He said.

Tuffnut keeps quiet.

"Ruffnut, she's over my house. She told me what happen. I can't believe you would do that to her." He said.

Snotlout glares back.

"Tell Ruffnut, I need to talk to her. She needs to hear me out." Snotlout said.

Tuffnut shakes his head.

"I am sorry. But she isn't the mood to talk. Not even to you. Run along back home. Or to your other girlfriend. She did tell me that you were cheating on her." Tuffnut said.

Snotlout kept quiet.

"No. Its nothing liked that. Just let me explain." He said.

Tuffnut shakes his head.

"You had your chance. But goodbye." He said.

As he closed the door. As Snotlout sighed might as well try again he was walking away. Ruffnut was staring at the window watching. She felt that she needed to cool off from all this. She sighed softly.

"Tuff, I think I am going to head back home." She said.

Tuffnut kept quiet.

"Sure. But if Snotlout comes bugging you. Come and call me." He said

As Ruffnut begins to lower her head sighing.

"I don't need anyone to protect me. I will deal with it myself." Ruffnut said.


	6. Eret

Snotlout was heading back toward his own home. Except he was kicking the pebbles along the only Ruffnut gave him a chance to speak. But that wouldn't work. Then he would not be ready to give her the surprise. He didn't even expect her to be over there either. It kinda ruins the surprise, that he was hoping to do. As he sighs looking toward the moon.

"Time to rethink my plan to surprise her." Snotlout said.

As he was standing in front of the house. He wasn't even sure. He still wondered who told Ruffnut to go there or something. He begins to sigh. He knew he may need some help on this. He couldn't even bother to let this go. But it still hurt him, that Ruffnut just broke up with him. But he wasn't going to give up. But first, he still needs to make that surprise the best one ever. Ruffnut, herself she couldn't stop thinking of what couldn't believe that Snotlout would cheat behind her back. Snotlout flirting with someone who is attractive proves to her. He wanted someone who was beautiful. She was ready to head out the door. When she saw Eret passing by with were heading toward the edge of the cliff. She couldn't help to admire those muscles. She had a minor crush on him. As she begins to run up toward him.

"Hello, Ruffnut," Eret said.

As Ruffnut's face turns slightly she was still staring toward those the temptation to touch it.

"Hello, Eret. Where are you going?" Ruffnut asked.

Eret looked back.

"Hiccup asked me to go scouting on a town. He had heard rumors, that there could be Dragon Hunters crawling around there. He wants me to go check it out investigate." Eret replied.

Ruffnut kept quiet. She knew she needed to leave take a breather. Before thinking of seeing Snotlout, or letting Snotlout see her.

"Than you don't mind if I tagged along with you." She said.

Eret kept quiet. As he looked toward her.

"I don't know. I mean it's going to be risky. Depends what is out there." He said.

Ruffnut looked toward him with that pleading looked.

"Please. I promised I won't do anything that would ruin the mission. My brother isn't tagging along. There won't be any mishap. Or any pranks there either." Ruffnut said.

Eret begins to sigh looking toward Skullcrusher.

"Fine. You can tag along." Eret said.

Ruffnut begins to grin.

"Now wait up. I will be right back." She said.

As she took off Eret was looking toward Skullcrusher.

"Now I wondered why she is interested in tagging along. There must be a reason." He said to SkullCrusher.

Ruffnut soon returns with Barf and Belch. As she begins to get on Barf.

"I'm all set," Ruffnut said.

As Eret was looking toward the empty spot on Belch. He then looked toward Ruffnut.

"Maybe Tuffnut should come along. Barf and Belch require two riders to do this." Eret said.

Ruffnut begins to grin.

"Belch would do fine. Me and my brother been training how to ride them it is needed. So there won't be any problem." She said.

As she was staring toward Eret's Tuffnut begins to walk toward them.

"Where are you guys off to?" He asked.

Ruffnut looked back toward her twin brother.

"Why! I am going with Eret. We are going to investigate an island, which said to be a rumor to be with Dragon Hunters crawling around. We are back." She replied.

As Tuffnut was waving goodbye.

"Alright, be careful!" Tuffnut said.

As he watching them goes off. As he was giggling slightly. Meanwhile, Snotlout had decided to pay a visit. He knew he needed some help thinking of his surprise proposal. He had managed to find Hiccup, in the stable where Toothless and the Light Fury was sleeping. And where Hiccup, was still drafting.

"You are telling me. Ruffnut saw you with the vendor. Who was helping on trying it on, to see how it looked even the fitting. She thought that you were giving someone else the bracelet. She thinks you are cheating with another woman. Just broke up with you. Because of that." Hiccup said.

Snotlout nod.

"I have to rethink this whole surprise proposal. After she saw me at the shop, thinking that I am flirting with someone else. I wanted to talk to her. She was upset and was at her brother's home. But Tuffnut wouldn't allow me to talk to her." He explained.

As Hiccup lifted his head up from his drafting plan.  
"Well think of something romantic first. Like a surprise something she wouldn't expect. But the first talk get her to apologize. Before doing it. Otherwise, maybe she would say no." He said.

Astrid begins to poke her head through the doorway. As she begins to clear her she looked toward Snotlout.

"Before she took off to Tuffnut home. She was telling me and Heather about it. But you can still do it. I mean she does still love you." She said.

Snotlout looked toward them, with a confident looked on his face.

"You know what. I am going back there. I am going to apologize than take her somewhere and surprise her. This time, I am not going to be coward and turn away. When we fight. Tuffnut isn't going to try and stop me either." He said.

As he took off running. 


	7. Jealousy Rising

Snotlout decided to run toward Ruffnut's house. As he begins to knock on her door. However, there was no answer. He then looked toward Tuffnut's house. Maybe she still there. He then begins to run toward Tuffnut's home. As he knocked on the answer either. He decided that instead of waiting. He was going to see if she was around town, in the hope he could talk to her. His instinct told him, keep running. Whatever he does don't stop. That is what he was going to do. Even while holding onto the bracelet, that he made for Ruffnut in way of proposing to her. However, as he was running. He soon begins to bump into someone. As the beads just fall in front of he was glaring.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" He explained.

The female kept quiet.

"But you could've slowed down. The moment that you saw me. But the accident would happen." She said.

As she was helping him collect the beads.

"You are the same girl from the great hall. Who came with the chief from the island." Snotlout said.

As the female nod.

"That's right. Me and ShadowStriker thought to come down here. I can fix these beads for you." The Female said.

The Male Deadly Nadder glares toward Snotlout almost like not trusting him. The moment Tuffnut came around the corner. His heart was skipping beats. He begins to walk toward them. As the female smiled when she saw him.

"The beauty has is that your dragon over there? You two looked like a great team together. Like me and Belch." Tuffnut said.

As he was petting seem to accept him petting Snotlout was glaring toward Tuffnut.

"Tuffnut, where is Ruffnut?" Snotlout asked.

However, Tuffnut was ignoring Snotlout question. As he was staring toward he could ask for her name. Heather came running.

"It is you! I hadn't seen you for such a long time. How are you doing Nanna?" Heather asked.

Nanna smiled softly.

"Everything is doing great. Except for my father the chief is being a real pain. He's been sending out an invitation to other places asking for the strongest men to come to the island, to compete for my hand in arrange marriage. He's more or less looking for the one to take his place as chief. When he retires. His ideas are finding strong guys with muscle for that. I figured I find someone here to compete down to earth guys. Who aren't what my father wants. That is what I like." Nanna replied.

Tuffnut continues to looked toward her with a dreamy look in his eyes.  
"Nanna, that's a beautiful name. Heather, introduce me to her." Tuffnut said.

Heather blink in confusion, wondering why Tuffnut wouldn't do it himself. She then kept looking at that strange look he had in his eyes. Even the dreaming makes her wondered Tuffnut like her? Even if they just met.

"Nanna, this is Tuffnut Thorston."

Nanna looked toward Tuffnut.

"It is nice to meet you." She said.

As Tuffnut continue to look toward her.

"Nice to meet you too." He said.

Snotlout standing there still annoyed. Even still glaring at Tuffnut.

"Tuffnut! Pay attention! Where is Ruffnut?" He asked.

Tuffnut quickly snapped out his puppy love gaze. As he looked back toward Snotlout.

"After you, two broke up. She moved on." He replied.

Snotlout kept quiet. Heather looked toward Tuffnut suspiciously.

"Moved on? With who?" Heather asked.

Tuffnut looked toward them.

"Oh well, I should not be saying this. It would hurt Snotlout's feeling. I saw Eret and Ruffnut holding hands together. They were kissing too. The next thing you know. Which shocked me. I overheard Eret telling Ruffnut. They should run away and get married. Before you had the chance to try to make things right. I am sorry." Tuffnut replied.

He knew that wasn't true. But if it could keep Snotlout away. Even being near his sister. Then this is the chance he was going to get. Snotlout stood there lowering his gaze.

"Here is the bracelet," Nanna said.

As Snotlout took the bracelet. There was a purple one right there. Snotlout, begin to step back. There was no hint of sadness or anything. As if he was holding back his tears. He then begins to run off.

"Tuffnut, go and comfort him. He might need someone to talk to." She said.

Tuffnut kept quiet shaking his head. As he continues to look toward Nanna.

"Nah, he's Snotlout. He's going to recover." He said.

Soon the heard a Dragon they looked up to see Hookfang flying with , they saw that he was carrying his hammer behind his back.

"Snotlout! Where are you going!?" Heather asked.

Snotlout looked back.

"I am going to find Ruffnut. And I am going to win her back! I am going to fight for Ruffnut's honor. Eret isn't so tough to me. Because I'm Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi!" Snotlout shouted back in reply.

Fishlegs who happen to be passing by carrying some stuff. He looked up to see Snotlout taking off.

"Where's he going?" Fishlegs asked.

Tuffnut begins to snicker.

"He's going to fight for Ruffnut's honor. Most likely do something stupid. Beat Eret up for stealing Ruffnut away from him." Tuffnut replied.

Fishlegs was shaking his head.

"I don't know what Ruffnut's doing. But still oh thor! He's going to blow the cover! If he causes a scene like that." He said.

Heather looked toward her husband.

"Blow the cover? What exactly is going on?" She asked.

Fishlegs looked toward them.

"Hiccup had sent Eret on a mission, to investigate the rumors of Dragon Hunters on that island. And I still don't understand how Ruffnut got involved. And it is going to get worst if Snotlout create a scene." He replied.

Nanna nod slowly looking toward Tuffnut.

"Ah...and you just made up a false claim. Very sneaky that is very clever though." She said.

Tuffnut face was blushing.

"Well...I knew she was going with Eret, for investigation. And I thought Snotlout would back away. Go find someone else. But it didn't work. Oops!" He said.

Heather glares toward Tuffnut.

"We are going after Snotlout. Before he reaches toward the island. You're going to explain to him what you had done. Even tell him what you said was a lie." Heather said.

As she and Fishlegs, begin to run to get their dragon. Nanna looked toward Tuffnut.  
"You can ride with me. I am sure ShadowStrike won't mind. He already took the liking of you." Nanna said.

As Tuffnut was they all took off after the question is will they make it in time?


	8. Unexpected

Meanwhile on the island. As Eret and Ruffnut arrived mounting off their dragons. Ruffnut was still staring toward Eret's muscles in those arms. Eret continues to look around. He then looked back toward Ruffnut.

"So far it is quiet. If we continue further. Maybe the activity of Dragon Hunters, are further up. Just remember to be very careful.." Eret said.

Ruffnut was starring toward Eret's muscle barely listening to Eret's words.

"I'll be very careful," Ruffnut said.

As she continues to following behind they begin to walk and walk. They soon came to an stopped. Which looked to be a village with shops everything else.

"Hmm...this seem to be a normal village with people." He said.

Ruffnut looked toward him.

"Maybe it is just a rumor." She said.

Eret looked toward her. As he was looking toward the people passing by.

"Just in case be alert. They could be hiding. They are using this place as their secret location. That way we wouldn't know where they are hiding. Or better yet remain unseen." Eret said.

Ruffnut begins to looked around. But she still kept looking toward the Eret's bicep's still admeirng.

"Who knows. But always be prepared." Ruffnut said while blushing.

When the two were walking along with the town. Ruffnut was busy looking at stuff they were saling. Eret kept quiet looking toward her.

"So what's the real reason that you decided to come with me on this investigation?" He asked.

Ruffnut turns her head a bit.

"I just told you. I needed to clear my head." She replied.

Eret shakes his head. As if he knew something already.

"Did you and Snotlout had another lover's quarrel?" Eret asked.

Ruffnut kept quiet.

"Kinda we did," Ruffnut replied.

She wondered how Eret knew about it. She thought that nobody knew that they were fighting. Except maybe Astrid and Heather, knew something. But she didn't assume that anybody else knew. Eret looked toward her with a light chuckle.

"I've seen what happened during the Viking's Market. I was there. And that time you were asking him spending time together. Also hoping one day to get married to you. Snotlout's a busy man. It isn't easy for him to find the time. He has told me a few times, that I have gone on a mission with him. That he wanted to find the time to be with you. But other things keep getting in the way. Everyone wants to spend time with their loved ones. But with so many things that are going on. It is hard." He said.

Ruffnut was looking through.

"But still Snotlout has this reputation being around Women's flirting with them. He told me I was his only one. I don't know. If I can be with he continues to act like when there are thought of him flirting with another I am at home. Sometimes,I don't know if it is worth it." She said.

Eret begins to sigh.

"We are all not perfect. Everyone makes a mistake. Its human errors. But there are times. We can't go back in time and fixed the error mistakes we made or said to hurt another feeling. You should go back talk to him. Talking does help solve everything. Listen to what he has to say. If it is worth staying with him. That is your decision.I believed you two can make it right." Eret said.

Ruffnut begins to smiled. As she begins to find something. She then looked toward Eret.

"Your we go back. I am going to talk to him. Even tell him I forgive him. I hope he forgives me. But do you think he would like this?" Ruffnut asked.

As she was showing some sort of brooch. Which had a dragon symbol on it. As Eret smiled looking toward it.

"I am sure that he would love it," Eret replied.

Ruffnut begin to smiled looking toward Eret

"Thank you, Eret. I am sure that when you find the right women. You're going to make her very happy." She said.

Etet smiled softly.

"Thank you Ruffnut." He said.

After purchasing the brooch. She then hugged Eret in a friendship way. Without warning soon, a fire begins to hit near them.

"Get away from her!" He shouted.

Ruffnut and Eret looked up to see a very familiar figure. Who clearly looks upset angry.


	9. Almost Duel

Eret and Ruffnut, who happen to just gave each other just friendly hugged. When suddenly flames were sent toward they were looking toward the sky. They saw Hookfang and a clearly pissed Snotlout, who was clutching his hammer tightly.

"Snotlout? What are you doing here?" She asked.

Eret nod.

"I am surprised that you are here. I didn't expect you to come here." He said.

Snotlout glares as Hookfang landed. He jumps off Hookfang while holding onto his hammer. He begins to march toward Eret. Nothing but a cold glare toward Eret.

"Don't ask the question. I am the one who asks the question. What are you doing here? Why are your arms wrapped around my girlfriend? Snotlout asked.

Eret reaction expression confused. He wasn't even sure why Snotlout would ask that question. He looked toward toward Snotlout.

"It just so happens, that I was doing a mission for Hiccup, investigating rumors that there are Dragon Hunters, hiding in this location. Ruffnut decided to join me." Eret replied.

Snotlout glares with the "I don't believe it" face.

"You expect me to believe that stuff? I bet you're lying about being sent here. You found out about the little fight. You decided that now that Ruffnut and I aren't together. You decided to move in. Acting like your the hero. You plotted to take Ruffnut her. So the two of you can fall in love and get married. Back then,we shouldn't have brought you back to Berk. I knew you were trouble. You had us fool. You're a truly Girlfriend Stealer. Who you are going to steal next Astrid? Heather? I am not taking it laying down." He said.

Eret looked toward Ruffnut hoping that she would help.4

"Snotlout there is some misunderstanding. Now all of a sudden you're getting too judgemental." He said.

Ruffnut stood between Eret and Snotlout. As she was glaring toward Snotlout.

"Snotlout, it's not what you think it is. You need to just take a deep breath on this. Just go back home. I will talk to you when I get back." She said.

Snotlout shot a cold glare toward than glare back to Eret.

"Stay out of this Ruffnut. This doesn't concern you. This is between me and the Girlfriend Stealer." Snotlout said.

Skullcrasher came running. As Eret stopped his dragon.

"It's alright.I'll handle this. Snotlout, you need to listen to your girlfriend. She's trying to tell you something. Let her explain." Eret said.

Snotlout continue to glare while holding onto his hammer tightly.

"Enough! Don't bring her into this. This goes down between me and you. I am fighting for Ruffnut's honor. You and I are going to fight. Your choice either with our dragons or fist to fist combat." He said.

who tilted their heads in confusion. Skullcrasher was glaring toward Snotlout, and Hookfang looks uninterested like he wasn't interested in fighting. Or just rather disobey Snotlout as usual.

"Your not making this easy." He said.

Snotlout begin to growl. As he lifted his to charged toward running ready to ram his hammer toward spine shots were throwing blocking Snotlout's path toward Eret. As he was glaring toward the arrivals, that was heading their way.

"Hey! What gives! You interrupted my duel with the girlfriend stealer over here." Snotlout said.

Once the dragons landed. Fishlegs and Heather got off. As Tuffnut, still had his arms around her face was red.

"You can let go now," Nanna said.

Tuffnut face turns red.

"Sorry!" Tuffnut said.

Once he jumps off from ShadowStriker.

Fishlegs and Heather marched toward Snotlout glaring back toward them.

"Why did you guys stop me? I was just going to show Son Of Eret here. Who's the real tough guy. Also, I was hoping to win Ruffnut's honor. I bet you guys didn't know that he's a girlfriend stealer. Fishface, you better protect your wife. Because he's going to try and steal her away from you." He said.

Heather glares just shaking her head.

"That's the point. He's not a girlfriend stealer. Tuff, just lied and made up that story. Hoping that you wouldn't try to win Ruffnut back." She said.

Snotlout and Ruffnut were now both glaring toward Tuffnut. Than Ruffnut was glaring back toward Snotlout.

"Really, the only thing you know how is to act like a jerk." She hissed.

As she took off running. Snotlout stood there still in shock of his own action. Eret shakes his head.

"You are still that strange little man." He said.  
Snotlout glares back toward Eret.

"Shut up Eret!" He said.

As he just threw his hammer toward the he took off running.


	10. Love and Forgiveness

Snotlout running through the woods. He then came to a stopped, toward the lake. As he begins to sit down leaning against a huge rock. He begins to sigh while tossing pebbles toward the lake. He looked up toward the moon.

"I screwed this up." Snotlout said to himself.

On the other side, Ruffnut was sitting there. She was looking toward the field of flowers. She begins to sigh sadly. While looking toward the moon.

"I need to stop being too judgemental. Snotlout is a very important person in my life. I ended up pushing him away. Because I didn't give him a chance on anything." Ruffnut thought.

Snotlout continue to throw pebbles toward the lake sighing.

"I should've been more assertive. Even not to let Ruffnut run off like that. Maybe I am bad at romance. I am only good at flirting." He said.

Ruffnut sigh sadly.

"Maybe I am too much for Snotlout. Maybe he wants out of this relationship. But he couldn't find a word to tell me his feeling." She said.

As if by cue the two were staring in the moonlight. Tears spilling from Snotlout and Ruffnut' eyes rolling down their cheeks.

"Maybe it's better if we break up." They both said at the same time.

Snotlout and Ruffnut both gasp, upon hearing each other voices.

"Ruffnut?" Snotlout asked.

Ruffnut kept staring toward the moon.

"Yes, it's me," Ruffnut replied.

Snotlout stood up slowly getting up. As he begins to walk toward the other side of the huge rock to see Ruffnut sitting there.

"I didn't know that you were here." He said.

Ruffnut nod looking away from him.

"I didn't know you were here either. I guess we both have something in our mind. After what just happen." She said.

She signal for Snotlout to sit next to Snotlout started to sit next to her. Without warning, he begins to embrace her.

"I was thinking. I felt so bad for my action. My judgment everything else. It wasn't what I was hoping. Then it has gotten me to think. Ugh! I don't even want to think of that word. You are the only girl, I would ever love. I can't stop loving you." Snotlout said.

Ruffnut was in tears. She was crying looking toward Snotlout with those watery eyes.

"Its all my I wasn't that of thinking that you were cheating on me. I should have just asked rather than jumping into the wrong conclusion." Ruffnut cried.

Snotlout brought Ruffnut closer toward his chest. He slowly begins to wipe the tears out of Ruffnut's eyes. He kissed her gently on top of the head. The two remain quiet while looking toward the moonlight. Snotlout without warning broke away from Ruffnut.

"Ruffnut close your eyes." He said.

Ruffnut tilted her head.

"Why?" She asked.

Snotlout looked toward her.

"Just do it." He replied.

Ruffnut begins to close her eyes. While Snotlout, begin to pull out the bracelet. He then begins to slowly put it on her left hand. He remains to keep his hand in her left hand.

"Now open your eyes." Snotlout said.

Ruffnut begins to open her eyes. She then saw Snotlout, holding onto her left hand. She then looked toward the bracelet that was on her hand.

"Oh," Ruffnut said.

Snotlout begin to smile while kissing her hand. He continues to look toward her the loving gaze.

"Ruffnut Thorston, we shared so much together. I can't see myself happy without anyone else but you. I am nothing without by my side. Would you marry me?" He asked.

Ruffnut paused she couldn't believe the words. She was hearing. This may not be a ring. Except this was a bracelet in the form of engagement. She felt liked she was going to cry again.

"Yes! I will." She replied She than quickly begin to embrace him kissing him.

Snotlout begin to grin while staring her warmly.

"Remember? When you saw me at the vendor? The Vendor woman, she was helping me. She was the one trying it on to see if it would fit or how it would look. Hiccup was the one who brought me to her to help me with this." Snotlout said.

Ruffnut continued to admire the bracelet. She even saw the sparkling purple piece of jewel attach.  
"This is beautiful," Ruffnut said.

Snotlout begin to stand up. He offered his hand toward Ruffnut.

"Come on let's go back to the others. I am sure they would be happy about it." He said.

Ruffnut grabs Snotlout's hand.

"Wait, before we go. There is something that I want to give you." She said

She then begins to pull out a brooch. That was shaped of a dragon. Snotlout begin to take it from her.

"When did you get this?" Snotlout asked her.

Ruffnut begins to smile while blushing as well.

"Before you came. I bought this while I was with Eret. It's a present for you." Ruffnut replied while blushing.

Snotlout begin to put it on. While he was looking toward her.

"I loved it! Let's get back to the others." He said.

The two begin to hold each other hand. While heading back toward the others. The two were smiling toward the others. As Ruffnut was showing off her bracelet.

"Guess who has gotten engaged." She said while her face was blushing.

Fishlegs begin to sigh in relief. He was more or less worried mode before.

"Oh thank goodness. I am glad that you two had patch things up. Hiccup and Astrid, are going to be happy. When they hear the news." He said.

Eret nod in approval.

"Congratulations you both." He said.

Heather nod than looking back at Tuffnut.

"Yes. Tuffnut, you owe them an apology for lying and trying to break these two apart." She said.

However Tuffnut in the other hand. He was paying attention toward Nanna and her dragon.

"It must be so difficult being the chief's daughter." He said.

Nanna nod.

"Of course overly protective. He worries my well Sometimes he needs to let me be me. Well, I should get going. It was nice meeting you." She said.

As she got onto then begins to fly off. Tuffnut than turn back toward Heather.

"Did you say something?" Tuffnut asked.

Heather begins to sigh.

"Never mind. Let's go home." Heather replied.

As they got on their dragons and took off. Little did they know someone was watching.


	11. Chapter 11

Two days after Snolout proposed to Ruffnut, and Ruffnut said yes. Everyone in the whole village found out about their proposal. They had been pretty much talk of the town. People were coming up to them congratulating them. Even giving some gifts. Ruffnut face turns red.

"It feels weird to be the talk of the town," Ruffnut said.

Snotlout smiled looking toward her.

"Let's just enjoy the spotlight for now. Then it is over." Snotlout said.

The two begin to walk through the village. Where the people were whispering everything else. They soon came to an stopped. Where Hiccup and Toothless were working in one area with some other Vikings. They were helping him with stuff. He then stopped seeing Snotlout and Ruffnut together. He begins to walk over toward them.

"Well here are the talk of the village. The newest gossip on your engagement.I've heard it from Fishlegs." Hiccup said.

Snotlout smiled looking toward Hiccup.

"Thanks." Snotlout said.

Hiccup looked toward the two.

"I had heard that Tuffnut kinda gave you two trouble with the whole fake cheating and all that stuff trying to break you up. I can see that didn't work." Hiccup said.

Ruffnut not lower head.

"Yeah. I don't know why he would do that. Or what he was trying to do." Ruffnut said.

Snotlout just sigh dismissing more or less hoping that Tuffnut would not do any more trouble. He then looked toward Hiccup.

"How's the construction going?" He asked.

Hiccup looked back.

"It is taking longer than I thought. But I think we can make it work. Toothless and I will get this done." He replied.

Toothless begin to growled softly while looking toward the Light Fury, who was watching.

"I am sure that it would be great once yet it done." She said.

Hiccup looked toward the two.

"Where are you guys going now?" Hiccup asked.

Snotlout lower his head keeping quiet. He then looked toward Hiccup.

"We are going to visit my Dad. He hasn't been out of the hut lately. Normally he's out of his home. I find him out and about." Snotlout replied.

Hiccup kept quiet lowering his head. He wondered if Snotlout knew or heard the news. He didn't know how to break it to him.

"Snotlout, I don't know if anyone has told you yet about your father." He said.

Snotlout looked over toward Ruffnut than back at Hiccup.

"No. I did notice that he wasn't out like he usually does. I don't even know what he's doing. People have been telling me that he's been at home. They hadn't even seen him. I am going to go visit him. Tell him the good news." He said.

He then took off. Hiccup kept quiet, he wanted to tell Snotlout something. Ruffnut looked toward Hiccup expression. It was a bit of sadness. She wondered what was going on?

"Is everything alright?" She asked.

Hiccup expression quickly changed a smiled. But a false smile plastered on his face. He looked toward Ruffnut with a smile.

"Of course everything fine. Listen Ruffnut, whatever is going to need you by his side. Be his shoulder to lean on. He's going to need that." He replied.

Ruffnut nod slowly as she took off after Snotlout. Who was already ahead of her. The two begin to walk toward Snotlout's old home. Snotlout begin to open the door. Spitelout who was sitting in the chair. He looked to see Snotlout entering the house.

"Ah, Boyo good to see you." He said.

Snotlout was smiling toward his father. He took Ruffnut's hand. As they begin to walk closer toward him.

"Father, I got some great news. I am getting married." Snotlout said.

Spitelout looked toward his son. Than to Ruffnut.

"The two of you are going to get married? My! I want to congrats the both of you on your engagement. Ruffnut, soon you will be part of the Jorgenson clan. You know Snotlout, I am more proud of you with this engagement. I am happy that the two of you are finally going to get married." Spitelout said.

Spitelout begin to cough a bit. Snotlout looked concern. While looking toward his father.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

Spitelout looked toward him. He just gave a simple smiled.

"Of course Boyo everything is fine. You do not need to worry about me. We Jorgenson Men's are always strong." He replied.

Ruffnut continues to watch Spitelout. However deep down she knew something was up.

"Could this be what Hiccup is talking about?" She thought.

Spitelout looked toward them continue to smile.

"Now that you two are going to get married. You know it is to get also a grandchild too." Spitelout said.

Snotlout looked toward Ruffnut than back to his father.

"Dad lets not be rushing. We are just engaged, and we are getting married. Your kinda rushing it. Anyway, me and Ruffnut are going to plan the wedding. I hope to see you there." Snotlout said.

Spitelout smiled looking toward the two.

"I wouldn't miss it in the world," Spitelout said.

Snotlout and Ruffnut begin to head out the door. With one last glance, Ruffnut could see Spitelout smiled end in sadness.

"Snotlout, I think there is something wrong with your dad. You should ask your dad if he's alright."He looks sad. Ruffnut said.

Snotlout looked toward Ruffnut as the two were walking through the village.

"My father is perfectly fine. He's a strong guy. Those are just tears of happiness to see his son finally getting married. I only wish my mom was here to see this." He said.

Ruffnut sighed.

"Alright if you say so." She said.

However, Ruffnut could feel the pit of her stomach it wasn't good. Part of her questions if Snotlout noticed that there was something wrong with his father. But choose not to look over it. He thinks that his father is fine. But he just dismisses the issue. Hiccup has a point. She needed to be by his side whatever happen. Someone Snotlout could lean on.


	12. Heated Tension

With the wedding in preparation. Ruffnut had gone to meet up with Heather and Astrid, to do somethings together girl stuff most likely. Snotlout knew there was one thing he had to do. Which he needs to settle once and for all. He needed to go deal with Tuffnut. Not just because he is Ruffnut's other half twin brother. Tuffnut would soon become his brother-in-law. But there is some stuff Snotlout wants to get out of his mind. He begins to search for Tuffnut around town. He begins to see Eret. He begins to walk toward him.

"Eret? Had you seen Tuffnut?" Snotlout asked.

Eret kept quiet. He then begins to point toward the new arena that was built.

"Well, I saw him heading that direction with Barf and Belch. He was carrying some stuff with him. I think he and the Zipplebacks are going to fool around with whatever is in the box." Eret replied.

Snotlout just simply nod, as he kept on walking. Where he saw Tuffnut throwing stuff where Barf and Belch, were blasting stuff. Tuffnutt did not frown more or less glaring.

"Oh it's you," Tuffnut said.

Snotlout glares back toward Tuffnut. He could tell Tuffnut is not happy to see him. But he needed to fixed this issue. He begins to march toward Tuffnut.

"You and I need to talk." Snotlout said.

Tuffnut just kept looking. However, he had the looked of he wasn't interested in listening to what Snotlout has to say. He then looked back toward the Zippleback.

"Since the short man is here. Let us hear what Little Snotlout has to say." He said.

Snotlout stood there glaring clutching his fists. It was now or never.

"Look, I know you were the one who lied to Ruffnut about me cheating on her. Then you lied to me about Eret stealing Ruffnut away. Even flirting with her. Well, I am going to let you know. Your attempts to try breaking me and Ruffnut apart. It is going to end now. I forgive you for your actions. Why don't we call it a truce? We should start treating each other like family." He said.

Snotlout extended his hand toward Tuffnut. Tuffnut was staring toward that hand. Tuffnut still glaring toward Snotlout. He may want to call it a truce. But for him, he's not calling it a truce. Instead, he punched Snotlout.

"Just because you and my annoying sister, are getting married. It doesn't mean that I need to accept you in the family. We know that you have the reputation to flirt with any women that cross your path. Even when they are new as well. You start to flirt with them." Tuffnut said

Snotlout glares toward Tuffnut. While clearing the dust off his clothing.

"That was the old me.I'm a changed man. My eyes are only for Ruffnut. Seriously, Tuff, I am trying to make peace with you. You are just doing it the other way around." Snotlout said.

Tuffnut just smirks looking back. Than toward Snotlout.

"Than why don't you fight me or unless you are chicken." He said.

Fishlegs was walking in the arena with Meatlug. He then looked toward Snotlout and Tuffnut. He was getting something of course. He stood there staring toward the two.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked.

Both Tuffnut and Snotlout glares toward Fishlegs who was standing there.

"This doesn't concern you." He replied.

Snotlout nod.

"Just stay out of the way. This is between and him." He said.

Fishlegs sighed he didn't like the look of this at all. He knew what could end up. He just stood there. Normally he doesn't want to get involved. Soon he begins to see Tuffnut, begins to throw stuff toward Snotlout. But of course, Snotlout has been dodging them. Fishlegs begin to turn heel and started running mounting on Meatlug.

"Let's get out of here girl!" He said.

As Meatlug begins to take off flying. Hiccup and Toothless, continue to work on their projects. Hiccup looked toward Toothless.

"I think this fit perfectly bud what you think?" He asked.

Toothless begins to growl in response. However, Hiccup than looked up to see Fishlegs coming toward them in mad speed. Of course, it ended crashing into the building. Hiccup begins sigh shaking his head.

"All the hard work, I had done. Someone has to ruin it in the flash. Fishlegs? What's the rush?" Hiccup asked.

Fishlegs riding on Meatlug, begin to fly up. He begins to look down. Then he begins to look toward Hiccup.

"I'm sorry! I will help redo it. But there is another urgent issue. It is urgent." Fishlegs replied.

Hiccup looked toward Toothless than back toward Fishlegs.

"Are we getting more uninvited visitors to the island?" He asked.

Fishlegs shake his heads.

"Dragon Hunters are worst. But there is another situation right now that is going to be far worse than that. Tensions are flaring in the training arena between Snotlout and Tuffnut." He replied.

Hiccup begins to sigh looking toward Toothless.

"I had tempory halted my chief duty to do this. Because of a dream. Now, this has to pause to see the situation here. Come on bud, let us see what kinda mess these two are getting into." Hiccup said.

As he got on Toothless as he begins to fly over toward the training Tuffnut and Snotlout begin to circle each other ready to fight.

"How about this. I stop being a pest to you. If you break up with leave the island. I tell her that you chicken out." Tuffnut said.

Snotlout glares toward Tuffnut even hearing what he said he couldn't believe it.

"No, I will not do that. I love Ruffnut. I won't break up with her. You do not tell me what to. So you need to just shut up. Accept it." Snotlout said.

Tuffnut made a fist ready to throw a punch toward Snotlout.

"Don't you ever get tired of telling people to shut up. Sooner or later someone is going to tell you to shut up. That would be a shock to you a huge one." He said.

Snotlout begins to move his forward. Now he had enough of this.

"You know what? I have enough of this. You are going down idiot!" He explains as he begins to charge toward Tuffnut. However soon Hiccup and Toothless arrived blocking Snotlout's way. Both Tuffnut and Snotlout were glaring toward Hiccup. While Hiccup was glaring toward the two.

"Enough child play here. Snotlout, I need your help. Go meet up with Fishlegs is." He said.

Snotlout sighed expect shot some glares toward Tuffnut.

"This isn't over yet." Snotlout said.

Tuffnut shot back his glares.

"Shut up Snotlout," Tuffnut said.

Snotlout just glares except walking away. While Hiccup turns his attention to Tuffnut.

"What's your problem here? I've heard that you had been trying to sabotaging Snotlout and Ruffnut relationship. You first lied to your sister, that Snotlout was cheating on her. Then you went on lying to Snotlout, claiming that Eret and Ruffnut are in love. On the count, Snotlout almost had ruined the mission by trying to punch the daylight out of Eret. Your little tricks have to stop. You need to let it go. Just be happy that Ruffnut is getting married. I give you time to think about it. Hopefully by the time they get married. You would change your mind." Hiccup said.

Hiccup got onto Toothless, while Tuffnut watches him fly off. He had his arms crossed. He wasn't happy. He begins to look toward Barf and Belch.

"See that? Little Snotlout, gotten everyone on his side. Like he's the victim of my pranks. I am the fault of this. Nobody cares what I think. Because I am known for troubles and other stuff. But they want this over. It is not over yet. I still got something other on my sleeve. Come on, guys." Tuffnut said.

He turned his heel toward the exit of the arena with Barf and Belch following him. 


	13. The Simple Plan

Tuffnut continues to walk. He then came to an stopped. When he saw that Astrid, Heather, and Ruffnut returning from wherever they had gone than turn her head. She then begins to run toward Tuffnut. Normally, these two would usually be punching each other fighting each other. But this time Ruffnut was hugging him.

"Tuffnut, I am so excited about this. Normally, I would think the wedding is gross stuff like that. But this time it is different. This is something that I am happy about. Marrying Snotlout is the best thing that had ever happen to me." Ruffnut said.

Tuffnut kept quiet. He begins to sigh.

"You had changed a bit," Tuffnut whispered.

Ruffnut cocks her head slightly looking toward Tuffnut.

"Did you say something?" She asked.

Tuffnut looked toward her. He then begins to force to put a smiled on his face.

"Everything is fine perfectly fine. I'm happy for you." He replied.

Ruffnut looked back to see Snotlout was there. She then begins to smile.

"Who knows the day you find someone special in your life. I can help plan your wedding. I mean a human. Not a chicken." Ruffnut said.

She took off running. Tuffnut begins to sigh as he continues to walk with Barf and Belch following behind. They begin to climb toward a hill. Which overlooked the village. He then looked at everyone. He begins to sigh standing toward the edge of the cliff. He begins to sit down.

"Look at everyone they have something in their life. Even their happiness. There has to be something. I can find something that can make me happy. Perhaps one prank to keep this wedding on hold. Or even cancel better." Tuffnut said.

Barf and Belch growled softly questioning Tuffnut motives.

"I know its cruel. But I guess I can't stop the prank. But then again it makes me like the evil guy here. But it is too fun to watch hidden see what happens next." He said.

Before he could write. A terrible terror came flying toward Tuffnut at a mad speed. The terrible terror falls to the ground. Tuffnut gently begins to pick up the terrible terror. It had a message attach toward its leg. Tuffnut begins to take the letter. He begins to read it. While looking toward the message.

"Please help me. My dragon has been capture by Dragon Collectors. There are tons of ships. I am going to need some backup. Here's the location.

However, the person didn't leave their name. Tuffnut was looking toward the note. He knew that he should be giving this to Hiccup. He then looked toward Fishlegs and Heather, who were chatting, Astrid near where Hiccup was building his project with Toothless. Ruffnut and Snotlout happily talking to each other smiling laughing. He just simply drop the note to the ground. He then looked back toward Barf and Belch.

"Come on. We are going to do this ourselves. The others don't need to know. I think I can handle this on my own. If, we don't do anything Than who Thor knows what would happen. Maybe if I am successful on my own. I get praise back home? I don't know. But let's go." Tuffnut said.

He begins to mount on Belch. As the Zippleback begin to fly off toward the sky took off. He looked back toward New Berk. He then looked back toward the great beyond.


	14. On His Own

Tuffnut continues to fly on Barf and Belch. He looked down, he could see that there were tons of ships. He wondered what was going on. But he needs to find the person. Who sent the terror mail, to give him more information. They almost looked liked Dragon Hunter's ship. Except this was more different. He signals Belch and Barf to land toward that small island. Once they landed, he has gotten off. While looking around.

"This is some sort of new Dragon Hunters. Something that I never have seen before. We should investigate too." He said.

Little did he know that there was a figure behind him. Who was more or less standing there. The figure slowly begins to walk toward Tuffnut. Then begin to tap on his shoulder making him jump in response.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. I saw you than I figure someone has gotten the terror mail."  
She said.

Tuffnut turn around his face turn red more or less blushing,

"It is you. You were the one that sent the terror mail?" Tuffnut asked.

Nanna looked toward him she nodded in response.

"Yes, I did. I needed some has been captured by those ships over there. Which is Dragon Collectors. They work for those ruthless Dragon Pirates. I want to get him out. Before they take him to those pirates. I can't explain what they are after. Father, never told me about it." Nanna replied.

Tuffnut looked toward her. He begins to walk back as he begins to mount on Belch.

"Come on. You can go and mount on Barf. Together, we will go and get your dragon back. Also rescue any other dragons, that are prisoners to them." He said.

Naana begins to mount on Belch. She then looked toward Tuffnut.

"Did you come alone or are the other riders coming along?" She asked.

Tuffnut face begins to blush.

"Oh well...they were busy. So I decided to come by myself." He replied.

Nanna kept quiet as Belch and Barf, begin to take off toward the ship. While Naana was looking toward it.

"We have to be careful." She said.

As Barf and Belch, took flight toward the ship. Nanna pointed toward the ship, where ShadowStrike was. Once Barf and Belch, landed Tuffnut mount off. He begins to extend his hand toward her.

"Here let me help you," Tuffnut said.

Nanna begins to giggle looking toward him. She took his hand. Where he begins to help her out. She looked toward him.

"My! What a gentleman." Nanna said.

Tuffnut begins to look around while he begins to pull out Macey.

"There is nobody here." He said.

Nanna looked toward him pulling her weapon.

"That what they want you to think. There could be a trick. There are tons of ships here. So something seems kinda off. But never mind that. We need to get ShadowStrike out of there." She said.

Tuffnut nodded he looked back toward Belch and Barf signaling them to stay right there. The two begin to slowly walk around while being cautious as well. The two pairs continue to walk and seeing several cages. They continue to walk. Soon they hear a panic growl. Tuffnut begins to point toward one dragon cage.

"Over there," Tuffnut said.

The two begin to run toward the dragon cage. Where ShadowStrike, was in. Nanna leaned toward the cage. While ShadowStrike lean forward growling softly seeing her there.

"Don't worry we will get you out of there," Nanna said softly looking around the area. She begins to wonder where is the key.

Tuffnut as well as looking around the area. He begins to touch his still tied hair to make it look like a beard.

"The key isn't around here." He said.

Nanna looked toward him.

"Could be inside the cabins. We have to go inside. We have to look for it. But we have to do it quickly before we are discovered." She said.

Just before they could do anything soon a couple of Dragon Hunters, begin to approach them.

"We got intruders!" He said.

As they begin to charge. Tuffnut prepared with his Macey to fight.

"Didn't expect that to happen." He said.

Nanna pulled her dagger. She then looked to see that there was more Dragon Hunter's coming

"I don't know how well you can handle a lot. Because seems that there are lots of reinforcement coming. This isn't looking good for us. On the account, there are two of us. But still as a Dragon Warrior. I prefer fighting than surrender." She said.

Tuffnut knew she was right. There was more than expected. Maybe he should've let the others know. Because its best when they work together. Liked they always had as Dragon Riders. But maybe he made a poor choice himself to go alone without alerting the others. He then looked back to see two Dragon Hunters, coming closer toward Barf and Belch. Who was preparing to fight as well.

"Look at this mystery class Zippleback's. An interesting thing to add to the collection." He said.

The other Dragon Hunter grin.

"Maybe she would love this addition to his collection." He said.

Tuffnut lowers his gaze. He saw that the other Dragon Hunters were getting closer toward him and Nanna. He couldn't get past them to go on his Zippleback to fight back. Worse than that he couldn't afford to see his and Ruffnut's dragon get Ruffnut found out. She wouldn't forgive him. This may be the hardest sacrifice to and risk. He dropped his weapon toward the ground. Nanna looked toward him.

"What do you think you're doing? We should try and fight. Just because there are two of us more of them. It doesn't mean that we should give up." Nanna said.

Tuffnut ignored her. He looked toward Barf and Belch.

"Get out of here! I don't want you guys to get capture either. Find somewhere else to hide live.!" Tuffnut shouted.

Belch was getting more worried even frantic. While Barf was showing some concern as well.

"Just go!" Tuffnut shouted.

Without warning, Barf and Belch begin to flap their wings taking off. But they wouldn't consider hiding. This was more distress for them. Instead, they were going to go get help. While looking back Belch could see his rider getting capture still worried in panic mode.


	15. Rider In Trouble

Tuffnut watched as Barf and Belch were far from view. While these Dragon Hunters, gotten closer toward them. One of them came with the ropes started to tie them up. Nanna looked toward Tuffnut.

"Instead of fighting. You let your dragon escape. End up being captured yourself." Nanna said.

Tuffnut nods looking down toward the floor. He knew what he had to do. But still, he felt that part of what he was doing was a bad choice without getting the others to help for back up.

"As a rider. There is a lot of sacrifices. I couldn't afford to see me and my sister dragons, end up being prisoner of Dragon Hunters. I guess this was one of them. Give up the fight letting them flee. I guess it made me look like a coward." Tuffnut spoke softly.

Nanna shakes her head. She then begins to smile looking toward him.

"No. It doesn't make you a coward. It makes you a true dragon warrior. In life, we have to make hard choices. Even to protect those we care about. Even coming to terms. When someone you care about is taking their first step into life spending with the ones that they truly care they love. My mother once told me. If someone ends up get marrying. Don't ruin it. You would end up hurting the person you care about. But hurting yourself more." She said.

Tuffnut gaze remains toward the floor. Maybe she was right. Could the reason behind trying to break them up. Because he felt he was losing his partner in crime. Perhaps he wasn't accepting the changes. He was preventing Ruffnut to have her happiness. He was the one holding her back. He knew that should talk to Snotlout and Ruffnut. Even apologize for his action. If he ever gets out of here of course.

"Everything is changing. I mean everyone has something. I don't have that something. I want to make a change in my life. Everyone has a lower expectation of me. They all think that I won't amount to anything or something. But I want to prove them wrong. I am a Dragon Rider too. I want them to see that Tuffnut Thorston has changed. But now I think I need to rediscover my calling." He said.

Nanna looked toward him. She gently places her hand on his shoulder. Where his face blushed slightly.

"You can still make that change. If there is something that you want in your life. You could make it happen. Do things differently maybe people will see that your a changed person." Nanna said.

Tuffnut looked toward her. As he a smiled appeared on his face.

"Thank you. You're the first person, I've ever told this. I mean my feelings. Even if we hardly knew each other." Tuffnut said.

Nanna just smiled.

"Maybe we know each other more than we can think we do," Nanna said.

Meanwhile over at New Berk, at the Great Hall. Where the others were sitting down having their meal. Ruffnut was staring toward the empty chair. She wondered where Tuffnut was.

"So had you guys figured who will officiate your marriage?" Hiccup asked.

Snotlout looked back toward Ruffnut. Then he looked back toward the others.

"Well to be honest. We hadn't gotten a chance to find one yet." Snotlout replied.

Ruffnut was just smiling.

"Oh yes, we do. I was thinking of Snotlout bringing a plate of food to Tuffnut. Also, ask him if he could officiate our marriage." Ruffnut said.

The others kept quiet. Snotlout sat there quietly staring toward Ruffnut. Now she can't be serious? Could she? Because he knew Tuffnut can't do that.

"Babe, look I know that you are trying to get your brother to involve in this too. But in case you hadn't forgotten. He never took it. Remember that time he thought that he gotten you and Fishlegs married? But it turns out false. Because he never took his lesson. He can't perform that." He said.

Fishlegs sat there in silence.

"Thank Thor, the marriage wasn't even real." He said.

Ruffnut looked toward them all she was giving a smile with a light laugh.

"I know that the last time he couldn't do it. But this time he did take lessons. The instructor didn't jump from the cliff or nothing." She said.

Snotlout sighed looking toward her.

"Fine. I will ask him. When we are done." He said.

Heather soon came bursting through the door. She was carrying the terror mail in her hand.

"Sorry for the interruption. But I found a terror message on the ground near the cliff. Somebody is asking for help. Their dragon has been captured by Dragon Hunters. But more or less collectors." She said.

Astrid looked toward Hiccup.

"I will lead in this mission to help this person in need." She said.

Hiccup nod.

"Well, I was hoping for some action myself. But I have faith that you would be successful. Also, teach those Dragon Hunters a lesson." He said.

Before Heather, Fishlegs, Astrid, could rush out the door. Barf and Belch came bursting through the door. Ruffnut begins to get up from her seat. She walks over toward the Zippleback. Where she was touching Barf. Toothless begin to walk near Ruffnut watching the panic looked toward the Zippleback. Which means something was wrong very very wrong. The Zippleback's were pointing toward the sky. Ruffnut looked toward them. She then looked back to the others.  
"Its must be in trouble. We should get going and help him." She said.

Snotlout looked back toward the others. He knew that this had to be Tuffnut's prank. He wasn't going to let Ruffnut nor anybody fall for Tuff's prank.

"Guys! Hold on a second! This is a prank. I am pretty sure Tuffnut has gotten Barf and Belch involved in acting that something was wrong This got to believed you that there is something wrong. When there isn't." He said.

Ruffnut kept quiet looking toward him. While Barf and Belch were growling toward Snotlout.

"Snotlout this isn't a prank. I know when it comes to my brother pranks. This isn't one of them. This is more of distress. Barf and Belch, aren't fooling. They are telling the truth." She said.

Hiccup and the others were watching. However, they were looking toward each having this feeling that this would end in a fight. Toothless could sense this was real. He was staring toward Hiccup. Astrid was looking toward the action.

"Snotlout, I think you should stop arguing before you could make it worse," Astrid said.

Snotlout glares back toward Astrid. He then looked back toward Ruffnut.

"Look I know how important your brother is to you. But he's going to ruin our wedding. I am not even sure. If we should even invite him to the wedding either. He's a muttonhead." Snotlout said.

There was silence in the Grand Hall. Fishlegs broke the silence looking toward Hiccup.

"Hiccup? Is it too late to stop this? Fishlegs asked.

Hiccup whose hand was against his face. He begins to sigh shaking his head.

"It is too late Fishlegs. He had a chance to stop himself. Before he said that." Hiccup said.

Ruffnut kept quiet. Her face was shown some sadness.

"Oh, I see. If he's a muttonhead. Then I am a muttonhead too." Ruffnut said.

Snotlout kept quiet when he realized what he just said.

"I didn't imply it to you. I just know how your brother is. Don't take it the wrong way." He said.

Ruffnut sigh she begins to give Snotlout the bracelet.

"I get what you meant. If Tuffnut is a muttonhead. Then I am too. You know forget the wedding it's off. I don't think we can work out as a couple. You can find someone else. Who doesn't have a brother or twin brother. Come on, guys. Take me to Tuffnut. We are going to help him." She said.

She begins to remove her clothing surprisingly she was wearing her dragon armor. She begins to take off. Astrid kept quiet.  
"She came prepared for anything in case we are needed for battle." She said.

Hiccup begins to mount on Toothless. He looked back toward the others.

"Let's go! We have to catch up with time to suit up. We have to follow them. Because Barf and Belch know where Tuffnut if Snotlout doesn't move. Then come and join us. But if he changes he mind watch New Berk for me." He said.

As Toothless begin to take off while the others quickly went to their dragons following Snotlout stood there quietly holding onto the bracelet in his hand.


	16. Rescuing

While locked in a cage. Nanna looked toward was in panic mode. Even looking worried for her.

"Don't worry. I am fine. But we will find a way to get out of here." She said.

Nanna looked toward Tuffnut. Who was in deep thought. He couldn't reach toward his Macey. If he could reach it. However, it was impossible. He then looked toward one person grabbing the weapon. While he saw another pulling their cage toward the air. It seems to be pointing toward the ocean. Where he gasps to see Eels in the ocean. He gulps lightly.

"This weapon here could get a good interest rate. Maybe an interesting price." He said.

One Dragon Hunters begin to approach more or less smirking. When he was looking toward Nanna and Tuffnut, who was in the cage.

"I hope you two enjoy swimming in the coldest water with eels." He said.

Ruffnut who was riding Barf. She was looking around for Tuffnut. She then looked to see her twin brother in the cage with somebody else. She could see there was a dragon in another cage. She looked down toward her dragon.

"I don't have the keys to unlock the door to free them. But if I can jump there cut the rope down. Maybe it would break. Now you guys go and attack. While I go and rescue my brother." Ruffnut said.

She begins to jump down toward the top of the cage. Tuffnut looked up to see his sister. He noticed Barf and Belch attacking the ship.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tuffnut asked.

Ruffnut looked down toward him.

"Easy I am busting you guys out of here," Ruffnut replied.

Nanna looked toward Tuffnut.

"Looks liked help has come," Nanana said.

Tuffnut looked up toward his sister.

"It is dangerous for you to be here. Take Barf and Belch and get out of here." He said.

Ruffnut glared down toward brother.

"I am not going to leave my brother behind. Also by the looks of it. The others are arriving toward the battlefield." She said.

Hiccup begins to look down toward the area.

"I never have seen this much Dragon Hunters before." He said.  
Astrid kept quiet while looking down.

"Something is not right here. With so many Dragon Hunters for no reason at all. There has to be another explanation." She said.

Heather looked down as well.

"There are few dragons in cages too." She said.

Fishlegs turn toward Hiccup.

"What should we do?" He asked.

Hiccup begins to look toward the ships. He then looked toward one where Tuffnut was on. There is some Dragon in cages on the boat. He begins to figure out something. He looked toward Barf and Belch. Who was attacking He begins to ponder. He watched Ruffnut was trying to save her brother and the other person in there. The Dragons in the cages are in one ship. On the other ships, there was none there.

"Alright lets get the other ships. Then we will handle this one here." He replied.

Ruffnut watched as the others were working their attack on the other ships. She then begins to work on breaking her brother Nanna free from the cage. She begin to work on cutting the rope. Nanna was looking toward the water where the eels were.

"I don't know about this doing this. We are near the water with eels. The cage could fall right into the water." She said.

Tuffnut nods looking down.

"But at least they don't blink." He added.

While Ruffnut continues to cut the rope. Watching the others taking down the other ships. While seeing the Dragon Hunters jumping the ship away from the ships that were now in flames. She continues to cut the rope. She begins to quickly toss something toward Tuffnut. Which help him unlock the door. As the cage begins to Nanna and Tuffnut were falling out. Barf and Belch caught them in time. Tuffnut begins to signal the hideous zippleback to drop them toward the ship. Where Ruffnut joins them. Nanna begins to pull her weapon out. She then looked toward Tuffnut.

"Now this is a real fight." She said.

Tuffnut begins to scan around the area for Macey. While massive of Dragon Hunters were heading their way. One Dragon Hunter had it in his hand. All he needs to do is get it. He begins to throw punches toward Dragon Hunters. He begin to plow through heading toward the Dragon Hunter that has Macey. He knew where he was headed to. He begins to charge through punching pushing Dragon Hunters toward the side.

"Macey! Don't worry! I will save you!" Tuffnut explained.

He then begins to hand signal Barf and Belch. Where Barf begin to Belch begins to spark. Which forced the Dragon Hunter to drop Macey, and fall into the ocean. While Tuffnut quickly begin to grab his Macey. One Dragon Hunter reveals his weapon pointing toward Ruffnut.

"You're going down." The Dragon Hunter said.

Just as he was getting closed. Suddenly someone jumps down right in front of Ruffnut in defense mode. While glaring toward the Dragon Hunter. Ruffnut begins to gasp to see who was there right in front of her.

"Nobody dares to come close to my future wife." Snotlout said.

While holding onto his Battle Ax blocking the Dragon Hunter, from getting near toward stood there in surprised to see Snotlout there.

"Snotlout you came," Ruffnut said as tears were ready to spill.

Snotlout looked back toward Ruffnut.

"We talk later. Right now we got something else to deal with." He said as he looked to see more Dragon Hunters heading their way."These Dragon Hunters should realize that they shouldn't mess with us."

While their dragons were attacking. Nanna and Tuffnut begin to run toward where ShadowStrike is. While there were dragon hunters there. One begin to jiggle the key. Tuffnut lifted his Macey. He looked toward Nanna.

"Stay behind me. This could get dangerous." Tuffnut said.

Nanna begins to chuckle. Her face lightly begin to blush. She drew her weapon.

"I don't need to be protected.I'm a warrior. I can fight too." Nanna said, "Let us watch each other back."

While drawing her sword attacking some Dragon Hunters that crossed her path. She wanted to get to her dragon. Tuffnut was watching her fight. A small blush appeared on his face. When two dragon hunters were creeping up behind him. He then begins to turn around attacking them with his Macey. Nanna quickly runs toward the Dragon Hunter with the key.

"Come and get it." The Dragon Hunter said with a smirk.

Nanna just grin. She then begins to smack with her weapon. Even knocking the dragon hunter toward the ground. She then begins to grab the key while jiggling it.

"Weak attempt from a big a strong dragon hunter like you." She said with a laugh.

She begins to run to unlock the cage. She than manage to hugged and Toothless were scanning around to see anymore Dragon Hunters.

"Hiccup, over there on the horizon! There is a ship coming! Except for a huge one." Fishlegs said while looking toward a ship that was approaching. While Hiccup looking as well.

"Yeah, I see it. Everyone prepared yourself. This could be another Dragon Hunter ship." Hiccup said.

Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Nanna quickly got on their dragons preparing themselves in case for battle awaiting to see what was approaching them.


	17. Face To Face With The Dragon Hunter

Hiccup looked toward the others. Indicating be prepared in case of battle. Watching the ship approaching them. There was some sort of flag. It was hard to tell where it was from. Once the ship came closer standing there. There standing. It looked to be a Dragon Hunter, except he looked more athletic with extra muscle. There was a patch on his left eye. He was more focus on Hiccup, Fishlegs, Heather, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Astrid and Snotlout.

"So the rumors are true. You are all the legendary Dragon Riders. Who rescues dragons. You must be the chief of New Berk Hiccup." The Man said.

Hiccup along with Toothless begins to land on the other ship. While glaring toward this mysterious hunter.

"I don't know how you found out about us. But who are you? What do you want?" Hiccup asked.

The man begins to chuckle.

"I don't need to tell you. Sooner or later you will know me. I work for my boss. She is very interested in you. She is interested if you could give her new riders." The Man replied.

Hiccup looked toward Fishlegs. Who seems to be pondering what was this man talking about? Hiccup looked toward the man

"I am sorry. But we are fresh out. I don't know why your boss would be interested in having riders. Even if we did have. There is no way. They would be hand over to you." He said.

The man begins to chuckle.

"My boss is looking for an army to grow. I cannot tell you about her intention. But you will have new riders. When that time comes. Watch your back." He said.

Snotlout clutched his fist looking toward Hiccup.

"Enough asking questiion! Let's take this guy down." He said

The man begins to chuckle.

"My! He's the fiesty one. This is going to be an interesting battle. But I do not plan to fight with you today. I am only here to deliever my message. You hadn't seen the last of me." He said

He then begins to pull something out. Which looked to be liked a Ziippleback gas. Astrid begins to cover her eyes.

"Cover your eyes." She said.

As they were closing their eyes turning their heads away from the smoke. The smoke begins to disappear. The ship was gone.

"Wow...it took off." She said.

Ruffnut looked toward the direction where the ship might have left.  
"They used that to distract us. So they could make theire escape cowards." She said.

Ruffnut looked toward Snotlout. She was blushing knowing he had finally come. It almost like tears was ready to fall from her eyes. Snotlout sighed as he took a deep breath. He knew what he needed to say.

"I should've considered your feelings back there. When you wanted to rescue your brother. I should have just gone too. I was wrong to call him a muttonhead. When you left, I realized that you are the most important person in my life. I can't lose you. I am sorry for my action. I hope that you can still forgive me." Snotlout said.

Ruffnut patted Barf gently. As she moved closer toward where Snotlout was. Without warning she begins to lean forward grabbing him, sharing a passionate kiss.

"Of course, I forgive you. I love you more than anything." Ruffnut said, "Could I please have the bracelet back? As a sign that we are back together."

Snotlout nodded he than begin to pull out the bracelet. He then begins to strap it back on Ruffnut's wrist. The two begin to kiss again. Tuffnut sat there quietly. He then looked toward Nanna. Who gave him a nod. Tuffnut begins to sigh.

"Ruff, and Snotlout, while you guys are making up with each other. I want to apologize for my action. Even to try and ruin your relationship. I can see how strong you both are. You two are made for each other. I am sorry for my action. I hope you both can forgive me for trying to ruin your relationship." Tuffnut said.

Both Snotlout and Ruffnut looked toward each other for a moment. Then they looked back toward Tuffnut.

"We forgive you," Ruffnut said.

Nanna smiled softly watching this scene. She then gently pet then looked toward them. While looking toward the sunset.

"I better get going. Father is probbably wondering where I am. Then start to lecture me all that kind of stuff. Being a chief daughter isn't that easy." Nanna said, she then looked toward Tuffnut," Thanks for helping me to save my dragon. That was very brave of you."

Tuffnut cheeks begin to flushed a bit while looking toward her. He then thought of something. He then looked toward her.

"Wait before you go. There is something that I want to ask.." He said.

He than lean forward carefully, as he begins to whisper toward her ears. As the other riders were wondering what he was whispering about. Nanna begins to whisper back. After they were done. She then smiled at them.

"I am sure we will meet again." She said that she and Shadowstrike took off flying.  
Hiccup watched as Nanna flying away. He still determined to find out the claim of Dragon Hunter. Then he looked back toward the others.

"Let's head back to New Berk, and regroup. This is a matter. We should discuss." He said.

As they begin to fly back home. Ruffnut was looking toward Tuffnut.

"Hey? What were you and her talking about?" Ruffnut asked refering to the whispered conversation he had with Nanna.

Tuffnut face turns red. He begins to sigh while looking toward his annoying sister.

"That's a secret. I just you know. Well! Anyway its nothing!" Tuffnut said. 


	18. The Day Before The Wedding

After returning home. They quickly regroup toward the Great Hall, to discuss this encounter. Even pondered the next move as well if this was a threat.

"It is very interesting. How this Dragon Hunter knew that you were the chief of New Berk Hiccup. Also claiming that the boss was interested in new fresh riders as well." Heather said.

Astrid looked toward them.

"Than he claims that we will have new riders. I do not know what he meant by that either. We should be worried about it. If he knew about New Berk. Hiccup is the chief. Then there are chances someone is leaking information." Astrid said.

Everyone begins to slowly look around the room toward each other questioning the trust everything else. But quickly shake their heads. Nobody would do that. At least none of them wouldn't do that.

"We are going to need to search around for any information. Maybe somebody knows." Hiccup said.

Fishlegs was looking around the area. Two people were missing. He then looked back toward the others.

"Tuffnut and Snotlout, they aren't here." Fishlegs said, "I don't know if they are still fighting."

Eret begins to walk through the door. However, he had an awkward expression look on his face.

"It is shocking to see Tuffnut and Snotlout together. They are there with most of everyone's dragons. They are bickering something about its the last straw or something." Eret said.

Ruffnut stood up from the table. She begins to shake her head. She looks toward the others. She begins to sigh.

"I thought that they had settled it. They both apologize. Don't tell me. That they decided to lie. They are going to use everyone's dragons for their feud. I am going over there to stop them. Before they make it worse." Ruffnut said.

Ruffnut begins to open the door heading out. Eret turned toward the others who were sitting there.

"They aren't trying to beat each other up." He said, "They are more or less bickering something that I never expected. It is too speechless to explain."

Hiccup was still thinking of the encounter they had. He continues to wonder Who was the leader of the new Dragon Hunters. Why they were interested in their children? If they had any. He still needed information.

"Eret, could you please do something for me. I need you to go around another village search for any information or track down information of Dragon Hunters. See if you could find anything." Hiccup said.

Eret nods slowly.

"Yes, I would do that. I will start the mission right after the wedding." Eret said.

Ruffnut was walking along the village. She than hear Snotlout and Tuffnut voices. She begins to wonder if they were fighting.

"That's not the way!" Snotlout shouted.

Ruffnut begins to walk standing behind the tree. She took the peek. She then begins to gasp to see that Snotlout and Tuffnut were stitching something.

"I am trying to do it the way you are showing me," Tuffnut explains.

Snotlout glares toward him as he was cross-stitching.

"That is because you are not doing it right! Because we are making something for the dragons to wear during the wedding. I want it to be perfect. You are over here ruining it." He said.

Tuffnut glares toward him.

"That is because you make me nervous. Every time you freak out when I do something wrong." He said," Beside blame a person who hadn't done it before making a mistake."

Snotlout glares back toward him while continuing on his stitching.

"Once we are done. We can let the dragons try. We can see how it thank you for helping." Snotlout said.

Tuffnut looked up at him.

"No problem. Besides,soon we are going to be Bro-in-law. We should start getting along." Tuffnut said.

Ruffnut was watching this scene remaining quiet silent as possible not to let them know that she was there eavesdropping on their conversation. But the next thing she heard which she couldn't help to smile.

"Say Tuffnut, there is something that I want to ask you. I know the wedding is tommrow. We don't have anyone to officiate the wedding. I had heard that this time you finally took full training on that. I was wondering if you would be interested in officiating the wedding?" He asked.

Tuffnut stared toward Snotlout quietly. He was very surprised that somebody would ask him to do that. He couldn't say that he didn't want it. But he felt more happy to do so. This would be his first time doing it.

"Of course I would do it. This will be my first time performing instead of fake pretending." He replied.

Ruffnut begins to turn away slowly with a smile on her face. She couldn't wait until the wedding. Even being married to Snotlout. As Snotlout and Tuffnut continue to work together on creating something for the dragons to look nice. Tuffnut had left Snotlout. He begins to see Hiccup. He begins to walk toward him. Hiccup and Toothless, who decided to call it for the day after the wedding. They would go back to the project.

"Tuffnut, what a surprise to see you still up wandering around." He said.

Tuffnut kept quiet looking toward Hiccup. He begins to sigh softly staring toward the sky. He then looked back toward Hiccup.

"Hiccup, I got a question. What do you think if I became chief? Let's say if I was a tempory chief. While you are out or something?" Tuffnut asked.

Hiccup looked toward Toothless. Than toward Tuffnut.

"It could end in disaster if you are in charge as chief." Hiccup laughed, "I am sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. It just that being chief is a very hard job. I don't know if you will be able to handle. If you were chief. It is not that easy as you think it is. It is not all fun and games. Or pranking others. I'll see you tomorrow for the big day."

Tuffnut watched Hiccup and Toothless walk away. He begins to sigh looking toward the sky.

"I guess people still see me the same as the guy who pranks the town." He thought. 


	19. An Happy Ending?

It was finally the day of the wedding. Both Ruffnut and Snotlout, are both nervous. This was the day the two of them are finally going to be together. Snotlout looked outside of the hut. He was looking toward the crowd. He wondered where his Dad was. He was hoping to see his father there. He begins to sigh. He hopes his father was able to show up to see him married. Even to see his new daughter-in-law.

"No turning back cold feet. I gotta be strong. After all, I am marrying Ruffnut. She's the one that I truly love. I should move forward." He thought.

All the dragons in one area watching. All the vikings gathered standing there watching Snotlout and Ruffnut wedded. But to their surprise, Tuffnut wasn't there officiating the wedding. Instead, Gothi was there. Ruffnut looked around the crowd.

"Tuffnut was supposed to be officiating. Where is he?" She asked.

The other riders were looking around the crowd. They kept quiet. As they were looking back toward the two about to be married couple.

"I and Heather did look for him. We hadn't seen him. We don't even know if he's here." He replied.

Heather nod in agreement. She then begins to smile looking toward Ruffnut giving her a reassuring one.

"Do not worry. I am sure Tuffnut is fine. I am sure that he would want you guys to get married." She said, "Besides maybe after the wedding party. We can go back looking for him."

Ruffnut nodded than looking back toward Snotlout. The two of them begin to nod faint blushes appeared both on their cheeks now that they are realizing that these two would finally be married living together. The two exchanging vows toward the end they begin to kiss. All their friends and other people in the viliages begin to cheer for them. Eret begin to walk toward them. He then begins to smile toward the two.

"Congratlation you two are getting married." He said.

Snotlout and Ruffnut smiled while looking toward Eret.

"Thank you." They both said.

Ruffnut took Snotlout's hand.

"Come on Snotlout, let's go. I need to go see if my brother is alright. Since he did not show up for the wedding. He was also supposed to be officiating too." Ruffnut said.

Eret looked toward Ruffnut. He then begins to give a warm smiled toward them.

"Tuffnut? He was here. You didn't see him? He was standing further in the back of the crowd. He was watching. I must say that he had tears in his eyes. But I wouldn't go talk to him. Because after you two kissed officially married. He just walks out." Eret said.

Snotlout just nod he than looked toward Ruffnut.

"Come on. Let us go and enjoy ourselves. We can talk to Tuffnut later." Snotlout said.

Ruffnut still worried about her brother. She then looked toward Snotlout. He then just simply nodded. The two contiue to walk together. Gothi had left the party as well. When they hear a dragon roar.

"A Changewing!" One viking shoutied.

Fishlegs standing next to Hiccup, watching the Changewing landed toward the crowd which seems to be trying to interact with other Vikings. But more or less scaring them. Hiccup looked toward the others.

"Ok cautiously get on your dragons. We are going to have to lead ChangeWing out of this. Before more of his friends decide to join trying to destroy New Berk." Hiccup said as he begins to mount on Toothless.

When a male Viking male came running toward the crowd. He stood there glaring toward the Changewing.

"Seriously? Rocketwing? What did I just tell you? Do not leave the ship. Not unless I said so. Even worst you just interupted whatever it is going on." The Male Viking said.

The Changewing known as Rocketwing jump from the roof landing in front of the male viking bowing his head apologetic. The Male Viking begin to gently rub the head.

"I can't stay mad at you. But you have to remember your manners. Come on. I am sure that the person who we are supposed to meet might be over there already." He said.

Fishlegs looked toward Hiccup.

"Hiccup? Did you just see that?" He asked.

Hiccup nod slowly surprised what he just witness.

"Could this visitor be a rider? I don't know what else would surprise us." He replied.

Astrid was standing next to Hiccup holding onto his hand squeezing it tightly.

"You know. After what we been through all the adventures. I think we are all are going to stay together through thick and thin. Even watching the new generation becoming dragon riders. Our kids protecting Dragons even fight against Dragon Grandchildren." She said.

Meanwhile in the cliffside of New Berk. Tuffnut looked back toward the town. He then looked toward the sky. When he saw a familiar figure landing toward his side.

"Tuffnut! Long time no see!" He said

Tuffnut smiled noddingi in agreement.

"Yes Gustav, it been a long time. It's been a long time since I've seen you and Fanghook, and the others," He said.

Gustav mounting off appearance he was wearing more of an armor vest like with a crest of another clan. He is a bit taller with some Viking beard-growing under his chin. He was also wearing a wedding ring as well.

"Yeah too long. Its been long since I've seen everyone here. The last time I saw Snotlout was my I invited him to come. In return, he invited me to come. I can see I am late to watch him and Ruffnut get married." Gustav said.

Tuffnut nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I think you missed that part. But I am curious about the viliage that you are living in? How is it?" Tuffnut asked.

Gustav paused in deep thought looking back toward Tuffnut.

"It is very nice. The island more dragons than here. There is the village than there are the forests where the dragons lived. One time when Snotlout came to visit. Hookfang took off toward the forrest. Snotlout had to chase after him. It took him the whole evening to find him." Gustav laughed in responsed, "The chief is even nice. His family as well."

Tuffnut just smiled looking toward the sky. He begins to sigh staring toward it continuing to.

"Everyone here has something. A calling, I am looking for my calling. But I am not so sure of myself on what I am going to do in life." He explained.

Gustav shrugged. He begins to rub Fanghook. He then began to walk forward toward the village. Before he and Fanghook than begin to take a step toward the village. He then looked back toward Tuffnut.

"I am sure that you would find your calling. Before I forget. The chief daughter has asked me to deliver a message. She said that she talks to her Dad. It is all clear you are allowed to be part of it. The challenge begins in 9 months." He said.

Tuffnut begins to grin. He begins to nod.

"Thanks." He said.

Gustav than turn fully toward Tuffnut.

"I don't know what you are trying to do? Does it have to do something with the chief's daughter? Are you in love with her? Also, just a reminder if you win. You know you can't be living here anymore. Because you will have new duties. Does the others know what you are doing?" Gustav asked.

Tuffnut looked toward Gustav. Then he looked toward the sky.

"The others don't know. Nor they need to know. If they knew. They would convince me not to do it. But I think that its time for me to do this. I believed I might found my purpose." Tuffnut replied.  
Gustav just shrugged he than turn around. He and Fanghook continue to walk toward the village. While Tuffnut continues to look toward the sky. He could only smile. This was the only beginning. But he didn't know what would come further out. But he only knew that this was beginning of something.

The End

A/N: Thanks you for for adding this story to your favorite section and following there will be an sequel to this.


End file.
